


【盾冬】戀愛投資中

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Bucky真的很想靠戀愛補助金生活，可是唯一一個能讓他通過愛情指數儀檢定的人，他卻不敢嘗試。





	1. Chapter 1

打卡鐘響起下班鈴時，Bucky只想一頭趴在桌前，立刻陷入睡眠。

 

人到底為什麼要上班？他到底為什麼要上班？這是Bucky每天都要拷問自己一百遍的問題。  
他，James Barnes，布魯克林小王子，憑他的臉他的身材他的個性他的才華——他為什麼不能靠領戀愛補助金生活？

 

Bucky在第一次聽到「戀愛補助金」這個名詞哈哈大笑，頻頻質問這到底是誰想出來的？直指這個計畫根本就是一個欺財騙色的荒謬計畫！  
欺國家的財，騙人民的色。  
罪無可恕啊！

然而他連這種欺財騙色的機會都沒有，Bucky趴在桌上回想起過往那幾次失敗的戀情，又想用頭去撞電腦了。

 

想欺財騙色，或是單單只想欺財的人多得不得了，談個戀愛就有錢領，這種夢幻般的好事，誰不想做？前仆後繼地做啊！！

然而布魯克林之所以能作為美利堅合眾國「戀愛補助金」的第一個試行點，自然是有它的獨特之處——布魯克林大學是「愛情指數儀」的發明地，他們提供這個專利給國家，作為施行「戀愛補助金」最強而有力的後盾。  
你有多愛一個人是能被測試的嗎？當然可以。「愛情指數儀」的發明者Frank Adler教授傾盡畢生之力，分析人類在戀愛中與不在戀愛中的身體運轉差異，從最普通的心跳與內分泌，到腦波幅、呼吸頻率、皮膚出汗的程度、眼睛眨動的次數，甚至包括骨髓製造紅血球與白血球的速度⋯⋯上千項的指標，綜合評估出一個人「正處於愛情中」的可能性與用情的多寡，少部分案例再搭配測謊儀的使用，使得準確度能高達百分之九十九點七。  
在布魯克林進行了一千例的人體測試後，紐約市進行了一萬例，紐約州又進行了五萬例，政府終於宣布，「戀愛補助金」全國開放申請。僅接受一對一關係中的雙方共同申請——單戀、暗戀、多角戀都被判定為無助社會進步的自我消耗型戀愛——，只要申請人中有一人具有美國國籍即可。

 

作為土生土長的布魯克林人，戀愛高手Bucky Barnes從一開始的不屑一顧，到後來產生好奇，漸漸地對這個能夠戀愛又能夠賺錢的機會躍躍欲試。他可能是布魯克林做過最多次戀愛測試的人，做到後來，布魯克林的一百台指數儀，每個操作員都認識他——他成為布魯克林最悲慘的傳奇。  
愛他的人他不夠愛，他愛的人不夠愛他，即使雙方差距都在百分之一以內，但是抱歉，五十九分也是拿不到合格章。

想要靠談戀愛賺外快的美夢被無數次戳破後，他的劇本又連連被退稿，Bucky終於放棄了。他寫了一個中規中矩的履歷書，到曼哈頓一家不大也不小，唯一的好處就是不加班的的出版社當編輯和翻譯，過起朝九晚六的普通生活。  
只是他還是好想通過愛情指數儀，到後來他甚至不再是為了戀愛補助金去做測試，他只是想知道，為什麼他的愛總是只能在及格邊緣，明明自認用盡全力了也不過拿個五十一分？

他有百分之五十的心到現在還在等待那個特定的人嗎？  
Bucky有時覺得自己的心是一個狀似透明的鎖櫃，他看得見裡面有什麼，只是沒人打得開。

 

拍了拍臉頰試圖讓自己清醒點，Bucky打算晚上到市區的酒吧好好喝一杯，跳整晚的舞，順便看看能不能遇上那個可以讓他通過指數儀的人。

他沒想到，他遇到的是除了同學會以外，他從來沒敢約的人。

 

Steve很少在週五的晚上來酒吧，理由很簡單：人太多。

Sam常懷疑他是人群恐懼症，但他百分百確定自己不是，只是他是藝術家，他需要長時間的獨處好提供完全安靜的創作環境，這有很難理解嗎？  
至於工作以外的時間，他為什麼要去擁擠吵雜的環境折磨自己？

這天Steve只是心血來潮，想起很久沒吃這家的花生醬雞腿漢堡，突然嘴饞而已。  
他完全沒想到會遇到Bucky。

 

『嘿，Bucky！』Steve幾乎是在Bucky一踏進門就看到他了，他花了一秒的時間確定Bucky是孤身前來，立刻就從吧檯站起來，大聲呼喊他。  
Bucky也看到他了，他似乎愣了一下，也許是沒預料到會在這個時刻、這個地點和Steve見面，但他下一秒揚起的笑容，讓Steve也跟著彎起嘴角。

他們是多年同學，在上高中前一直是形影不離，但在上高中後，兩人開始漸行漸遠。Steve不知道Bucky疏遠他的原因是什麼，但他知道自己的。  
距離是遮掩一切事物最好的簾幕，他希望Bucky看不清他的心。

住在距離彼此走路不超過十分鐘的住宅，他們卻漸漸只在同學會上見。

 

Bucky既不想跟Steve坐在一起吃晚餐，又想不出理由逃避，他只是一邊用薯條攪著番茄醬，一邊有一搭沒一搭地跟Steve談著最近的生活，包括他好想要買的那組新樂高霍格華茲城堡，可是他每個月的薪資只能勉強打平開銷，連存錢都是碰運氣。  
說著說著，他又忍不住開始講戀愛補助金了。

 

Steve最討厭聽Bucky講他和別人談戀愛的事，從小到大都沒變。他原先望著Bucky的溫柔神情瞬間冷卻，本來因為意外遇到Bucky而相當雀躍的心一下子蕩到谷底，Steve向來都能靠著轉移話題讓Bucky忽略他的不悅，也許是酒精麻痺了他的反應神經，他甚至慢了一拍轉開視線。

Bucky似乎沒發現Steve的異常，卻突然抓住了Steve的手臂，Steve疑惑的望向他問：『什麼事？』  
「你還是單身嗎？」Bucky問得很直接，Steve反射性地就皺起眉——他總是這樣，最討厭別人問他這個問題，單身又沒什麼大不了，他幹麼老是生氣啊，Bucky真的不懂——，說：『是又怎樣？』  
「你不要每次被問到這個問題就生氣。」Bucky翻了個白眼，深呼吸了一口氣，說：「我只是想說，你考不考慮我？」

 

多年來從來沒有攢累足的勇氣，在Steve轉移視線的那一秒忽然突破了臨界值。只要有一絲可能也好，Bucky在心裡暗暗祈禱，幾乎是賭上了過去的人生中所有小心翼翼捧在手心呵護的東西。  
他又希望自己能喝得夠醉，等等即使被拒絕，也不至於當場失態痛哭。

 

如果有人能讓他突破百分之五十，這世界上Bucky想不到第二個人選。


	2. Chapter 2

如果你曾經養過一株花，晴時怕乾雨時怕澇地細心呵護，每天都巴不得給它更多愛，又怕愛太多了如同洪災，沖走了這株嬌貴的花蕊。那麼，你也許能稍稍懂，偷偷喜歡一個人的感覺。  
暗戀就是在心裡偷偷養著一株花，一株以那人的眉宇笑顏為飼、隻字片語為肥的小花。

Steve偶爾得空，能放空想一些與創作無關的事，他多半都在想Bucky，或制止自己想Bucky。

 

他不太記得自己從幾歲開始喜歡Bucky，但那肯定是很久很久以前了。他們是對門鄰居，從兩人的媽媽帶著自己的孩子準備去上幼兒園，湊巧在同一個時間點踏出家門那一刻起，他們就註定成為彼此最好的朋友。從牙牙學語、走路搖搖擺擺的小娃兒，一直到人高馬大的青年。  
Steve的眼神總是跟著Bucky，從欣賞到眷戀。他是他人生中第一朵花蕊，即已是光彩奪目，眾艷失色。

『你是我最重要的人了，Buck。』母親葬禮後那晚，Steve在熄燈後，對因為擔心他而留宿他家，正躺在他身旁的Bucky這麼說。他不記得自己花了多少力氣去醞釀這麼一句話，連燈光都是他懦弱的理由。  
「你也是我最重要的朋友，Steve，永遠都是。」Bucky的回答毫不猶豫，卻讓Steve高高吊起的心，瞬間一落千丈。

對巷口恃強凌弱的流氓嚴厲制止，Steve絲毫不曾猶豫，而對Bucky坦誠以對，卻需要累積十倍不止的勇氣。  
往前一步沒有得到想要的答案，又連退十步。

愛情裡哪有人真的勇敢？

 

上高中後，靠著選修科目的不同，Steve成功拉開跟Bucky的距離。他用盡各種合理的謊言，讓Bucky不再等他放學或是陪他上學，兩個人的路途終於只剩下形單影隻。  
而遲來的生長期讓Steve突然開始快速抽高，在他自己不曾注意到的時候，他悄悄吸引了不少他人的目光，對這種事向來很遲鈍的Steve毫無所覺，直到Bucky遞給他那封情書。

他人生中收到的第一封情書來自Bucky的手，卻不是來自Bucky。

 

『這什麼？』Steve皺著眉接過了信，信封風格粉嫩秀氣，一看就知道不是Bucky慣有的品味，Bucky倒是彎起了嘴角：「我們班的女生托我轉交的，小Steve有愛慕者了喔！」  
『我不想收。』Steve沈下了臉：『謝謝，但請你還給她。』  
「為什麼？」Bucky不屈不撓地追問，他們很久沒一起走在這條從小到大走過無數次的林蔭路上，Steve的心情卻是有史以來最差的一次：『就是不收，以後別再給我了。』  
「好歹拆開來看看嘛！」Bucky又說，Steve咬了咬牙，用力地回答：『就是不收！！』隨即拉緊背包，丟下一句先走了，便快步離去。  
Steve好幾天沒跟Bucky講話，連在家門口除草時和對門也出來除草的Bucky閒聊這種事，都被他刻意避開了。

Steve單方面的冷戰並沒有持續很久，Bucky在他信箱留了一盒小小的軟糖，從小到大他沒改過的示好模式，Steve一看就知道。  
Steve拿起那盒軟糖壓在胸口，垂下眼，輕吐了一口氣。

 

Bucky第一次去測愛情指數儀那天，Steve也知道，因為Bucky久違地跑來找他聊天。  
大學他們去了不同的城市，只是畢業後又不約而同地回到家鄉，很久沒聯絡的兩人在家門口再度遇見時，竟有些許的尷尬。

『嘿，Bucky。最近好嗎？』Steve率先開口，同時不著痕跡地打量Bucky：『你看起來⋯⋯還不錯？』  
「⋯⋯不是很好。」Bucky也不知道自己怎麼想的，就這樣脫口而出：「我今天跟女友去做了『愛情指數儀』的測試。」  
『結果？』即使聽到一個刺耳的詞，但Bucky難得的沮喪讓Steve還是問了後續，Bucky搖搖頭：「我們兩個都沒過，我三十九分，她四十二分。我覺得算是半斤八兩吧，她居然還為此不太高興。」  
『⋯⋯看來你們都不是對方認真的對象。』Steve忍不住說，Bucky瞟了他一眼，似乎欲言又止的抿了下唇，最後說：「有空嗎？晚上去老Bill的酒吧喝一杯吧，很久不見了。」

久違的酒吧聊天並沒有給兩人的關係帶來實質上的好轉，Bucky有一搭沒一搭地聊著這些年來萬花叢中過的種種軼事，根本不想聽的Steve左耳進右耳出，敷衍了事地回應著，他反而對Bucky的生活瑣事更有興趣，想聽他說他在大學裡修了什麼課、去了什麼社團、認識了什麼人，現在想做什麼工作，未來又怎麼規劃？  
他陪Bucky喝了一杯又一杯，直到Bucky醉倒在吧台上，被他背著慢慢走回家。

 

可以放手一搏的時候不敢放手，愛就會漸漸淤積成泥，把人的勇氣一層又一層地壓到心最底。  
Steve無數次後悔那一夜他沒有反駁Bucky，他想要做的一直都不只是朋友。

所幸命運還給他第二次機會。

 

Bucky睜圓了眼睛，對Steve毫不遲疑的答應。

「你是認真的嗎？」Bucky抓住了Steve的手腕，又問了一次：「你真的考慮我？考慮跟我交往？考慮跟我談戀愛？」  
『真的啊，非常認真。』Steve點了點頭，反問：『那你呢？你是隨便問問嗎？』  
「我⋯⋯」Bucky咬住下唇，莫名覺得耳根髮燙：「我當然也是很認真的。」  
『那我們就從現在開始考慮，從現在開始交往，從現在開始談戀愛。』Steve當機立斷地說，Bucky反而被他的快速決定嚇呆了：「現在嗎？」  
『不然還要等三百六十五天嗎？』Steve說，他一秒都不想等：『就現在，從這一刻起，把我當你男朋友，我們開始試著談戀愛。』

 

直到Steve牽著他的手往地鐵站走時，Bucky都還有點暈暈然，搞不清楚是不是自己已經醉過頭。  
這個人真的是他的Steve嗎？答應跟他交往的是他的Steve嗎？Bucky站在他自家門前，猶猶豫豫地伸手去摸Steve的臉。

『怎麼了？』Steve輕輕抓住他的手，探究地望著他的眼睛，Bucky迷迷糊糊地說：「你是真的嗎？是我的Steve嗎？」  
『傻瓜。』Steve笑了起來，海藍色的瞳孔在月光下閃閃發亮，他伸手把Bucky抱進懷裡，小心翼翼地吻了吻他的髮頂，輕聲說：『即使你醉得明早起來什麼也不記得，我也不會再讓你逃跑了。』  
「你才混蛋。」Bucky不知道Steve說的逃跑是什麼意思，一直逃跑的明明是他而不是自己。他用力回抱住Steve，說：「我才不准你逃跑。」

 

現在就開始跟我談戀愛。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky是被窗邊奇怪的聲音吵醒的。

一個沒有節奏感的敲擊聲，咚一下，安靜幾秒鐘，又一下，似乎不把Bucky叫醒不罷休。Bucky揉著眼睛從床上坐起來，走到窗邊看究竟是誰在吵他。  
Steve站在一樓的庭院裡，Bucky都不知道他是怎麼翻進來的。他抬起頭看見Bucky站在窗邊，便往前走了幾步，消失在Bucky的視野裡時，他家的門鈴聲響了起來。

Bucky慌慌張張地跑下樓，打開門看見Steve穿著一件深藍色的皮衣外套，整個人顯得神清氣爽，一看見他出現就露出了微笑：『早安。』  
他想問Steve那麼早過來幹嗎？但低頭發現自己還穿著已經穿了快十年的舊睡衣，第一個反應是回頭往樓上跑，邊跑邊喊：「我換個衣服，你在客廳先隨便坐坐。」  
『你慢慢來呀，不換衣服也沒什麼，你穿睡衣的樣子我還沒看過嗎？你光著屁股到處跑的樣子我都看過。』Steve倒是很悠哉地跟在Bucky身後，沒有照他的指示坐在客廳，而是邁著長腿往二樓走，推開了Bucky才剛掩上的臥室門，Bucky立刻砰的一聲關上了浴室門，Steve也不介意，他像在自己家一樣到處走走看看，頗為懷念的伸手去摸Bucky掛在牆上的大都會隊海報：『你這海報還在？這上面的球員早就都走光了吧？』  
「我哪有在你面前光著屁股到處跑過？不要亂說！」嘩啦啦的水聲讓說話的聲音變得不那麼清楚，Bucky從浴室裡大聲地反駁，Steve笑了起來：『你忘了就算了。』  
「你一大早跑過來做什麼啦？」Bucky關掉了水龍頭，抓過浴巾裹住身體，浴室門開了一個小縫，對房裡的Steve說：「我要出來了，你眼睛閉起來。」  
『來接你出去玩啊，談戀愛不用從約會開始嗎？』Steve理所當然地回答，他沒閉上眼睛，而是轉了一個背對Bucky的方向，去細看他書桌上擺的照片，滿意地發現除了家人之外，有一個相框裝著自己和他幼年時在遊樂園吃冰淇淋的合照，除此之外沒有什麼「閒雜人等」。  
「那也不用一大早跑來吧？我都還沒睡飽⋯⋯」Bucky不滿地說，他跳著穿上長褲，抬起頭發現Steve正盯著他：「不是叫你閉上眼睛嘛！我在穿衣服耶！」  
Steve聳了聳肩，雙手插進了外套的口袋，微微揚起笑容：『因為我再多等一秒都受不了了，就當我沒耐心吧。現在可以出門了嗎？』

 

Steve的車Bucky也是第一次坐，雪佛蘭的Impala車系並不是特別豪華的車款，車內裝潢樸實但空間倒還算寬敞，行進時噪音很小，震動也不大。Bucky把副駕駛座的座位向後調整，伸長了腿也並不覺得空間緊繃，他滿意地閉上眼睛問：「要去哪裡？」  
『山上或海邊？你想去哪？』Steve雖然反問了，但他從Bucky上車到現在，都沒有表現出對於方向的遲疑，一副早已決定去處的模樣讓Bucky對他的反問頗為疑惑：「我還以為你早就決定了。」  
『我是有一個想法，但也不是不能改變，如果你有更好的主意。』Steve說是這麼說，車還是穩穩地開上了高速公路，Bucky也沒意見，只是在座位上扭來扭去，聲音委屈兮兮地說：「去哪都好啊，但能先吃早餐嗎？我肚子好空！你聽到它的哭泣了嗎？」  
空出一隻手到後座，Steve取過一個小提袋，遞給Bucky：『喏。』  
「早餐嗎？」Bucky眼睛一亮，接過來拆開了袋子，裡面是一杯星巴克的咖啡和一個麵包，他拎起麵包問：「是什麼麵包？」  
『菠菜薯泥半熟蛋可頌。』Steve回答：『我挺喜歡這個的，但這個品項不是一直都有，時有時無。只要路過有看到，我通常都會買。』  
「喔⋯⋯我都不知道你喜歡這個。」Bucky咬了一口麵包，邊吃邊慢慢地說：「我也好久沒跟你一起吃早餐了。」

 

車內突然變得很安靜，僅剩下Bucky默默咀嚼麵包的聲音，兩人誰也沒再開口，直到Steve打了方向燈準備切到交流道出口，他才又說：『如果可以，以後天天一起吃早餐好嗎？』

 

他們住的地區離河不遠，但海景跟河景終究還是有很大的差別。Bucky喜歡看更加遼闊的大海，不可能一眼望到盡頭的藍讓他總是感到心曠神怡。Steve帶他來的是Asbury Park，這是一個距離紐約一個小時左右車程的小鎮，鎮上有許多紅磚外觀的建築物，帶著一種復古的年代感。沿著海岸線有長長的木棧步道，一側是一棟又一棟的酒吧與餐廳。離開海岸線往裡走，有一個大公園，公園裡還有湖，光是沿著湖散步都能耗掉一兩個小時。

他們就這樣漫無目的地晃著，Steve好像也根本不知道要去哪，只說這個小鎮挺可愛的，可以到處逛逛，也可以玩水。即將入秋，天氣已經微微轉涼，還是有一小波人在沙灘上曬太陽，兩人背著人群往公園裡走，Steve沒有目的也就算了，居然還把手插在口袋裡，連約會最基本的行為都忘了。  
Bucky把他的手從口袋裡拉出來，手指穿入Steve的指縫間，抬頭看著一臉呆愣的Steve，既好笑又有些得意地嘆了一口氣：「牽我啊傻瓜！」

 

兩人在小鎮晃了大半個上午，吃完午餐後則在沙灘上繼續散步聊天，直到傍晚才隨意地席地而坐。Bucky直接坐在Steve的兩腿間，把Steve的胸當成背靠，放軟了全身力氣，Steve也毫無異議地撐著他，雙手交叉在Bucky身前，輕輕地摟著他。

Bucky不是第一次戀愛，他經歷過無數次從陌生人到戀人再到陌生人的過程，每一次身分上的的變化總會帶來情感上的波濤，從激動到緊張到平靜。可是跟Steve在一起，好像身分的定義一點也不影響到兩人對彼此的感覺，就這樣靠在他懷中看海，無論是浪漫帶來的興奮，或是和喜歡的人相擁帶來的甜蜜，都彷彿已經經歷了千萬次。  
絲毫不厭倦，更像是理所當然。

 

他又往Steve胸口靠了靠，一隻手和Steve的手緊緊交握，掌心的暖就讓Bucky心口甜甜地泛起笑意。Steve輕摸Bucky的頭髮，望著Bucky一臉安適地躺在他懷裡的模樣，終於忍不住問出他想了一晚上的問題：『我昨天就想問，但是你醉醺醺地大概也說不出什麼來，只是……為什麼突然願意考慮我了？』  
「你說得好像……」Bucky鼓著臉頰說：「說得好像你等我很久一樣。」  
『我是等你很久啊。』也許是因為終於得償所願，Steve能毫不在意地吐露出曾經埋藏在心深處，一絲都不敢洩漏的秘密：『我從初中就知道自己喜歡你，是你從來不知道。』

意料之外的答案讓Bucky愣住了，他在遮掩情意的小路上戰戰兢兢地行走時，從沒有一刻敢轉頭去看一旁究竟是不是懸崖。他只是一直走一直走，唯一擔心的是這條路有天出現盡頭。

「我說了你不要生氣。」Bucky抬起頭，小心翼翼地打量Steve的神情：「⋯⋯我一開始只是想要能夠通過愛情檢定儀的測試。」  
『什麼意思？』Steve如Bucky預料的皺起了眉，他不懂這個答案，Bucky安靜了半晌，在心裡一再安撫自己累積多年、下意識的慌張害怕，才終於鼓起勇氣，說：「我也從初中就開始喜歡你，我害怕你知道。」

 

已經找不出事情的源頭了，到底誰先開始犯愚蠢，也無法有個解答。  
「我害怕失去你啊，可是⋯⋯」Bucky小聲地說：「⋯⋯我終於發現，心裡一直有你，我也沒辦法更愛誰了。」

 

對Bucky意料之外的答案，Steve先是驚訝，接著氣惱，最後也只是苦笑著摟緊他。  
『如果你不要那麼傻，我也不要這麼笨，也許我們可以少浪費一些時間。』Steve輕嘆，語氣卻十分溫柔：『不過連偷偷喜歡你的日子，我也不覺得是浪費。』

 

跟你有關的每分每秒，心酸也珍貴，思念也溫暖。  
那都是我愛著你的時時刻刻。


	4. Chapter 4

在互相磨合直到漸入佳境的過程，原以為會跌跌撞撞，但卻超乎Bucky想像的順利。  
他們真的等了太久，Bucky在被早晨陽光喚醒時翻了個身埋入Steve胸口，Steve摟緊了他輕哼一聲，誰也沒有想起床的意思。前一個夜晚兩人說了不少今天的行程安排，想要一大早出門去山裡踏青，中午在山上用餐，下午還能到山腳的小鎮散步。但當太陽升起時，陷在溫暖被窩裡的兩人卻動也不想動，赤裸的身軀在薄被下交纏，無論在夢境裡還是在現實中，都是完全放鬆的滿足。

 

終於跟心裡最想要的人在一起，彷彿突破了生命中最大的難關，原先的不順遂也開始漸漸順利起來。Bucky在前幾個月收到一個來電，他兩年前投稿後石沈大海的一篇小說突然得到了出版社的青睞，詢問他是否還有意願出版？這篇小說原本是他為了改寫成劇本而先寫的底稿，拿去投稿時正是他窮到快要繳不出任何一張帳單，在認命去找朝九晚六的工作前，對創作夢想的最後一搏。投稿後的渺無音訊讓Bucky終於死心，創作成了他結束一天工作後的小小消遣，曾經擁有過的夢想逐漸乾癟。  
而這個消息像是一水活泉，那還沒有枯盡的小芽再度長出綠葉。

 

跟Steve在一起後不到半個月，他的書正式上市了。Steve像個瘋狂粉絲一樣站在書店門口等鐵門拉開，打算衝進去當第一個拿James Barnes新作結帳的顧客，即使店員甚至都還來不及上架。  
「現在真的還有人在玩這招嗎？嗯？站在書店前等書？」Bucky調笑著用食指在Steve側臉那個小酒窩的位置上輕輕擰轉，一邊說：「我二十年前等Harry Potter系列小說時就已經是採取網路預購的方式了。」  
『「本人親自行動」是一項永不過時的方式，Buck。』Steve坐在椅子上，把Bucky拉近他的雙腿間，雙手環繞著Bucky的腰抬頭望他。

Bucky揉著剛睡醒的雙眼，光著腳走進餐廳時，Steve正在餐桌上讀這本書，專心得都沒聽見Bucky的腳步聲。  
他從Steve背後悄悄確認他在看什麼，熟悉的書名和文字內容讓他一下子就笑出來，驚醒了正沉醉在故事中的Steve。

 

「那⋯⋯你覺得好看嗎？」Bucky垂下頭，伸手輕柔的撩起Steve的深金髮，期待地問。  
『是個非常引人入勝的故事，真的。』Steve認真地說：『我不太會敘述讀書心得，你知道的，我從學生時代就對這種文體特別不擅長。我只能說，太好看了，我看得都捨不得放下書了。』  
Bucky彎起嘴角，乾脆坐在Steve的大腿上，摟著他的脖子往他懷裡蹭：「我都不知道會不會有人跟你一樣喜歡它」。  
Steve吻了下Bucky的額頭，肯定地說：『一定會有的，而且會很多很多，相信我。』

 

這麼一句簡單的話像是祝福的咒語一般靈驗，Bucky的新書人氣很高，雖然沒有一下子就佔據銷售排行榜榜首，但連續好幾週都在排行榜上徘徊，沒有掉到榜外。連連好評也為買氣加溫，出版社為他安排的簽書會甚至來了不少讀者，熱情洋溢地告訴他，他們有多喜歡Bucky筆下的故事，甚至期待他未來的新創作。  
Bucky聽著讀者們的分享，笑得開心，眼神不自覺地飄到了每一場簽書會都坐在最後一排的Steve身上，Steve和他眼神交會，挑起眉，回了他一個溫柔的笑容。

 

一切事情都順利得不可思議，事業愛情兩得意的Bucky暫時不需要煩惱金錢，完全忘了要去申請戀愛補助金，直到他和Steve交往兩個月的紀念日隔天，Steve忽然提醒了他。

『Buck，你想去做愛情指數儀的檢測了嗎？』  
星期日的中午，用完午餐後Bucky正在廚房洗碗，Steve接過他手中的盤子擦乾後放進碗櫥，突然問了這個問題。  
Bucky愣住了。

 

他當然想做，他百分之百確定自己這次會通過測驗，甚至能拿到破紀錄的史上最高分。Bucky幻想著他手裡拿著一份滿分的檢定書，出具報告的人和請領補助金的櫃台都以不可思議的眼神羨慕地望著他，猜測著他和他的對象是怎麼開始談戀愛的，又為何能如此深愛對方？而他，他要抬著頭，牽著Steve的手，驕傲地踏出檢測中心。  
但萬一愛情指數儀的測定結果跟他想的不一樣怎麼辦？Bucky又突然焦慮起來，過去多次的失敗讓他對那台機器和對自己都有不確定感，害怕他得不到一個理想的分數，進而影響到他和Steve的關係，種下不應該出現的懷疑種子。

可我明明那麼愛你。

 

看出Bucky的游移不定，明明一直都積極想要征服愛情指數儀的他，在此時突然遲疑，讓Steve疑惑起來：『怎麼了？』  
「我⋯⋯」Bucky頓了頓，說：「我想去，可是⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯」  
Steve伸手握住他的手：『為什麼？』  
「我有點⋯⋯我有點⋯⋯」Bucky吞吞吐吐了半晌，Steve耐心地等待著，終於等到他小聲地吐出答案：「我有點害怕。」  
『怕什麼？』  
「那台機器，我從來⋯⋯從來沒有從它那裡拿過好成績。萬一不只是因為我沒那麼愛呢？萬一我愛一個人的方式就是很與眾不同呢？萬一它只是檢測不出我的愛呢？」Bucky越想越慌，求救的眼神投向Steve：「Stevie⋯⋯」  
『我以為你只是想要在那個指數儀上得到一個好成績，藉此對它耀武揚威一番。』Steve笑了起來，姆指輕輕蹭著Bucky的手背，試著安撫他：『你還很需要戀愛補助金嗎？』  
「不，其實我工作穩定後已經不那麼需要了，現在還有版稅收入。我確實⋯⋯就是不服氣吧。」Bucky吐了口氣，苦笑說：「跟台機器嘔氣，是不是很傻？」  
『是有點傻，但你擔心結果，更傻了。』Steve聽出了Bucky的不安，捧住他的臉頰，湊過去輕輕吻他的唇：『你想做什麼，我都願意陪你去，這是我唯一願意去做愛情指數檢測的原因。結果是什麼，我不在乎。我愛你，Buck，我只要聽你跟我說同樣的話。』

 

Bucky睜大了雙眼，眼睛像是被融化了一樣濕漉漉的，眨一眨就要流出眼淚來。  
我會被你的愛融化的，Bucky想著，更熱情地回應著Steve的吻。

「我也愛你，Steve。這句話我要說無數個無數次。」


	5. Chapter 5

Steve提「愛情檢定」這件事，只是因為Bucky曾經說過想申請戀愛補助金，他既然暫時沒那個需求了，檢定做不做，Steve並不在乎，後來自然也沒再說過。反倒是被提醒了之後，這件事回到Bucky心上，時不時就會出來撓他一把。  
但由於兩人都忙，Bucky的新書上市後過了快半年，生活才漸漸回到正軌，而Steve要參與一個畫展，忙著準備新作品，兩人工作以外的時間拿來約會都嫌不夠，自然更沒時間做其他的事。一直到兩人的忙碌都告一段落，Bucky才又重新提起。

「我在想那個，戀愛補助金的事。」Bucky在週五晚上的大餐後，兩人沿著河堤邊散步時，和Steve說了這麼一句話。  
『嗯？』又有好一陣子沒去想這事，況且在兩人前次的談話後，加上兩人過了半年還是如同熱戀一般的相處，Steve很自然的以為Bucky是財務方面出了狀況，有些擔憂地問：『怎麼了？有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？我雖然不是大紅大紫的畫家，但我接的工作案還算穩定，金錢方面是有餘裕的⋯⋯』  
「不不，不是的，別擔心，」Bucky笑著親了親Steve的臉，又握緊了他的手：「只是，好吧，如同你說的，我只是在跟那台機器嘔氣吧。」

「明知道他不可能對我有記憶，我還是想要去炫耀一下——我終於跟最愛的人在一起了，我再也不是別人的湊合。」

 

既然Bucky下定了這個決心，Steve也沒有其他意見，預約了一個兩人都有空的日期，一起去布魯克林的檢定站。  
Bucky已經好一陣子沒有到這裡來了，裡頭有些員工還認識他，看見他出現，身邊又是一個沒見過的對象，都趁著Steve不注意時偷偷對他擠眉弄眼，Bucky悄悄回應他們，內心的感覺卻和過去的忐忑不同，反而充滿了期待，甚至大膽地認為自己說不定能拿到有史以來最高分，打破布魯克林檢定站的歷史紀錄。

他和Steve被分開到不同的房間做檢定，已經駕輕就熟的Bucky，在兩人分開前還對Steve殷殷囑咐了半天，一旁的工作人員都竊笑了起來，Steve卻聽得認真，一點也不惱。  
『只是個小測驗，別擔心太多。』在工作人員的催促下，Steve準備要往檢定室而去，臨去前還又摸了摸Bucky的臉，吻了下他的眼睛，才轉身離開。  
「很少看見只是去做個毫無危險性的檢定，能搞得像生離死別的情侶。」Steve離開後，Bucky身旁的工作人員Maria笑著說，她也是那幾個還認得出Bucky的人之一，對於Bucky時隔近三年又願意再度來做愛情檢定，還表現得信心十足的原因，充滿了好奇。但看看兩人的相處模式，在檢定站工作了快要十年的Maria，已經對Bucky這次的「挑戰」有了初步的預測。

愛情檢定儀並不是什麼神奇的機器，事實上，機器測得出來的愛，人也能看得出來。只是機器不說謊，人卻習慣說謊罷了。

 

也許是因為熟悉檢定流程的緣故，Bucky做完檢定出來等報告時，Steve還沒有出來，於是Bucky得以先拿到自己的檢定書。  
原先以為這次一定會拿到高分的Bucky，對於檢定書上的分數感到不可置信。

他握著手中的報告書，看了又看，皺著眉遲疑地問：「只有80%嗎？不可能啊⋯⋯」  
櫃台的辦事員頭也不抬地說：「最高就是80%，我們不出更高分數的報告。」  
「為什麼？」做了這麼多次愛情檢定，Bucky從來不知道以百分比為分數單位的檢定儀，滿分卻不是100%。  
「因為愛情檢定儀的目的不是為了測定你們愛彼此多深，先生。」辦事員語氣平淡，似乎只是在解釋一項普通的、跟到銀行開戶沒什麼兩樣的日常業務，而不是敘述關於愛情：「只是要確認你們確實相愛，有資格領補助金而已。」

 

Bucky愣愣的聽著，又低下頭去閱讀報告，眼光掃過每一項他看得懂或看不懂意涵的數據，心裡卻還在想剛剛辦事員的話。  
他一直以來都沒仔細想過這個分數的意義，幻想過很多種提高分數的可能，卻從來不是往正確的路上走。

又細細問了補助金的請領過程，打聽成功率，Bucky才知道這項推行數年的計畫，通過率沒有他以為的那麼高。「只是做個伴」並不困難，80%的門檻甚至說不上肯定是真愛，只是濃度較高的喜歡，足以讓雙方相處時感到快樂或是哀傷，進而在檢定儀中顯現出「戀愛」的模樣。  
看到你會笑，想到你會笑；在你身邊會快樂，不在你身邊會惆悵；擁有你會幸福，失去你會哀傷。  
可惜很多自認戀愛中的人，情緒的波動從來不是來自對方本身。

 

坐在等待處等Steve領了報告出來，Bucky看見Steve神情很輕鬆，在人群中搜索到Bucky的身影後，立刻快步朝他走來：『還好嗎？』  
「很好啊。你拿到報告了？」Bucky問。  
『嗯。』Steve把手中的檢定書交給Bucky：『80%。』  
「你知道為什麼是80%嗎？」Bucky又問，Steve搖了搖頭：『我沒問為什麼，我只知道這是通過門檻，可以申請戀愛補助金的分數。我想這樣就夠了吧？也許這是機器的極限？』  
Steve沒有詢問，卻得到了很接近答案的猜想，Bucky笑了起來：「你怎麼知道？」  
『我只是猜測，畢竟我知道自己有多愛你呀。』Steve說得輕鬆，Bucky卻忍不住彎起嘴角，滿心甜蜜：「好吧，那我們現在要幹嗎？」  
『時間還早，要不要去吃個下午茶？我前幾天在這附近看到一家新開的咖啡廳，菜單上有你喜歡的慕斯蛋糕，這週好像是巧克力芒果慕斯。』Steve提議，Bucky頷首，兩人牽著手，愉快地踏出了檢定站的大廳。

 

就像過去每個相伴相依的下午。  
談戀愛沒什麼困難的，只不過是有你在身邊。


End file.
